The discovery of novel mechanisms and therapies for multiple organ failure, as proposed in the individual subprojects of this Center, requires sophisticated cellular and molecular biological approaches, reagents, and methods. The Cellular and Molecular Biology Core represents a centralized area of research expertise, dedicated laboratory space, specialized equipment, and training for the Center designed to provide Center investigators and their collaborators cost-effective access to the tools and services they need to accomplish their specific aims. The Aim of the Core is to develop and provide to Trauma Center investigators cellular and molecular reagents, methodology, specialized equipment, and training for the detection characterization, localization, and quantitation of specific gene products and non-genomic mediators, and for assessments of cell and tissue morphology. It supports the needs of the individual subprojects for cellular and molecular reagents, imaging, experimental design, data interpretation, and specific methods relevant to their projects. Technical capabilities of the Core include quantitative RT-PCR, Northern analysis, RNase protection assays, primer extension assays, gene knockdown, Western blotting, immunoprecipitation, genotyping, transgenic mice production, antibody and molecular probe production, EMSA, DNase I footprinting, transcription assays, immunofluorescence microscopy, histology, immunohistochemistry, TUNEL assays, other recombinant DNA methods, 2D gel electrophoresis, DNA microarray analysis, in vitro and in vivo gene transfer, and superoxide, myeloperoxidase, and S-nitrosylation assays. Training academic surgery residents in modern molecular techniques of investigation remains a primary mission of the Core. Successful attainment of these goals will enhance the productivity of the investigators and make available to the scientific community new tools. The core has an integrated administrative and budgetary structure to utilize efficiently resources and maintain standardization of methods, quality control, and control of reagent/service utilization.